Księga dżungli (Birkenmajer)/Pieśń, którą Mowgli odśpiewał na Skale Narady tańcząc na skórze zdartej z Shere Khana
PIEŚŃ, KTÓRĄ MOWGLI ODŚPIEWAŁ NA SKALE NARADY TAŃCZĄC NA SKÓRZE ZDARTEJ Z SHERE KHANA ''Oto pieśń Mowgliego... ja, Mowgli, ją śpiewam. Niech dżungla słyszy o czynach przeze mnie zdziałanych. ''Shere Khan powiedział, że zabije — że zabije! U wrót, w półmroku, chciał zabić mnie, Mowgliego, zwanego Żabą! ''Obżarł się i opił. Pijże na umór, Shere Khanie — bo kiedyż znowu pić będziesz? Uśnij — i śnij o łowach. ''Jestem sam na pastwisku! Chodź no do mnie, Szary Bracie! Chodź do mnie, Wilku Samotniku, bo czekają nas wielkie łowy! ''Sprowadźcie wielkie bawoły, sinawe buhaje-stadniki o złowrogich ślepiach. Gnajcie je tam i sam, jak wam rozkażę. ''Spisz jeszcze, Shere Khanie? Zbudźże się, zbudź! Oto nadchodzę, a bawoły idą za mną. ''Rama, Król Bawołów, wierzgnął nogą. Wody Waingangi, kędyż poszedł Shere Khan? ''Nie jest on przecież jeżozwierzem Ikki, by kopał jamy, ani pawiem Mao, by miał latać. On — to nie Mang-nietoperz, by zwisał w plątawisku gałęzi! Drobne łodygi bambusa, szeleszczące gromadnie, powiedzcież, dokąd on uciekł! ''Au! Oto on! A-hu! On tu! Pod stopami Ramy leży Tygrys-Kuternoga! Powstań, Shere Khanie! Powstań i zabijaj! Oto żer! Ukręć karki bawołom! ''Psst! On śpi! Nie zbudzim go, bo nader wielka jest siła jego. Zleciały się ścierwniki, by się jej przyjrzeć. Czarne mrówki nadciągnęły, ażeby ją poznać. Ku jego czci powstało wielkie zbiegowisko. ''Ojej! Nie mam szaty, którą bym się przyodział. Ścierwniki ujrzą, iżem jest nagi. Wstydzę się wyjść naprzeciw całej tej rzeszy. ''Pożycz mi swego futra, Shere Khanie. Pożycz mi swej skóry w barwne prążki, bym mógł udać się na Skałę Narady. ''Na Byka, który był okupem za mnie! Uczyniłem obietnicą — drobną obietnicę. Jedynie twej skóry mi braknie, bym dotrzymał słowa. ''Z nożem w ręce — z nożem, jakiego używają ludzie — z nożem łowcy-człowieka — schylę się, by dar mój podjąć. ''Wody Waingangi, bądźcie mi świadkami, że Shere Khan — z wielkiej miłości, jaką żywi dla mnie — oddaje mi swą skórę. Ciągnij, Szary Bracie! Ciągnij, Akelo! Ciężka jest skóra Shere Khana. ''Ludzka Zgraja jest gniewna. Rzuca kamieniami i paple po dziecięcemu. Z ust moich krew ciecze. Uciekajmy precz! ''Skroś nocy, skroś ciepłej nocy, chyżo biegnijcie ze mną. bracia moi! Porzucimy światła wioski i pójdziemy w stronę cichego księżyca. ''O Wody Waingangi! Ludzka Zgraja odpędziła mnie od siebie. Nie uczyniłem im nic złego, a przecie oni mnie się boją. Czemu? ''Zgrajo Wilków, i tyś mnie od siebie odpędziła. Dżungla jest dla mnie zamknięta i zamknięte są bramy wioski. Czemu? ''Jak Mang lata ni to między ptactwem, ni to między zwierzętami, tak ja latam między wioską i puszczą. Czemu? ''Tańczę na skórze Shere Khana, ale w sercu mi ciężko, och, ciężko. Usta mam pocięte i poranione kamieniami, rzuconymi z wioski, ale w sercu mi lekko, o lekko! — bom powrócił do dżungli. Czemu? ''Dwie te rzeczy zwalczają się we mnie, jak węże walczą z sobą na wiosnę. ''Woda wytryska z mych oczu — a przecie śmieję się, gdy ona ciecze. Czemu? ''Jest we mnie dwóch Mowglich — ale skóra Shere Khana jest pod moimi stopami. ''Cała dżungla wie, że to ja zabiłem Shere Khana. Patrzcie — przypatrzcie się dobrze, o Wilcy! ''O hej! Na sercu mi ciążą rzeczy, których nie rozumiem. Kategoria:Księga dżungli (Birkenmajer)